Technological advancements often result in increased demands for the latest features, services, and content from consumers. This increased demand requires continuous upgrades in infrastructures in order to keep up the increased loads in, for example, data transmission. Such infrastructure upgrades often involve migration of voice and data communication services from metal (e.g., copper, aluminum, coaxial, etc.) to optical fiber (also referred to as fiber optics or simply fiber), as well as improvements in existing optical fiber lines.
Such infrastructure upgrades, however, require deployment of optical fiber lines underground and/or removal of existing legacy cables. Accordingly, roadways and walkways must be demolished in order to deploy the upgraded cables, often resulting in increased pollution and congestion. Oftentimes, the increased pollution results from the level of dust and debris created through the use machinery utilizing blades which cut the roadways and walkways in a grinding manner to create a single large cut. Many cities and localities, however, have strict restrictions on the level of demolition allowed for deployment of subterranean cables. Although such restrictions are intended to reduce the damage and pollution, they also adversely limit the process of upgrading existing infrastructures.